


And Baby More I Love You

by SmileAndASong



Series: when these stupid emo boys try and steal your goth gf [2]
Category: Bandom, HIM (Band), Jackass (Movies) RPF, Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: 2000s, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong
Summary: The YouTube video comes to Bam from an unfamiliar e-mail address: xxvivalababe666xx@aim.comClearly, it’s from a fan. It’s not the first time a fan has somehow found his personal e-mail address, and it certainly won’t be the last. Normally, Bam ignores these sorts of e-mails, as they’re usually incredibly creepy, threatening, horny, or some sickening combination of all three. But the title of this particular e-mail, it captures his attention:Looks like Ville had some fun in Europe last night ;)
Relationships: Bam Margera/Ville Valo
Series: when these stupid emo boys try and steal your goth gf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108946
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	And Baby More I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that more Vam fic has been written on AO3 in the first two weeks of 2021 than the entirety of 2020? And I am LIVING for it!
> 
> So, this idea came to me when I stumbled across [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iiZ5O86N1wU&ab_channel=MNIEKDOOM) of Ville kissing Bert McCracken at a concert in 2007. And after chatting and freaking out about it with Liz (aka, throwupsparkles, aka, one of my beloved cohorts in Vam 2021 resurgence), I gave into the brainworms and came up with this. It's very similar in tone to my [first Vam fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119492), so I decided they're going to co-exist in my own universe and series that's just 'Bam gets jealous of all these emos who want his man'. And with how things are looking and how hard I'm falling for these two again, the likelihood of me writing more in this series is pretty promising.
> 
> Special thanks to Liz and Guilia (xnowimnothing) for inspiring me to write more Vam with their incredible stories, as well as cheribambirose and oceanofthesky on tumblr for plenty of great Vam conversations and simping. It's been so great sharing this mutual love for sk8r boi and goth gf with you all! And to anyone who stumbles across this fic, I thank you as well, both for reading and just caring about this ship in 2021 and beyond!
> 
> Title comes from "I Love You (Prelude to Tragedy)" by, of course, HIM
> 
> Fic is unbeta'd, any mistakes are my own! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)

The YouTube video comes to Bam from an unfamiliar e-mail address: xxvivalababe666xx@aim.com

Clearly, it’s from a fan. It’s not the first time a fan has somehow found his personal e-mail address, and it certainly won’t be the last. Normally, Bam ignores these sorts of e-mails, as they’re usually incredibly creepy, threatening, horny, or some sickening combination of all three. But the title of this particular e-mail, it captures his attention: _Looks like Ville had some fun in Europe last night ;)_

Bam hesitates, only for a second, before he opens it and clicks ‘play’. The video starts with Ville on stage, sashaying back and forth to the beat of Mika’s drumming. He’s not looking at the crowd, he’s looking over at someone offstage. And he’s smiling at them -- he’s _really_ smiling at them. 

Bam clenches his hand into a first and rests his chin atop of it, leaning a bit more forward in his desk chair as he continues to watch. But what he sees next, he wasn’t ready for -- he’ll _never_ be ready for that -- and it damn near makes him fall out of his chair.

The person Ville had (presumably) been looking at joins him on stage and _kisses_ him. He kisses Ville! Bam’s Ville! And the worst part of it all? Ville kisses back, with the crowd roaring in approval and cheering them on. Ville is smiling as he pulls back from mystery guy, and it's even bigger than before. 

A slowmotion playback of the kiss starts, but Bam promptly clicks out of the video before he has to see it again. Sifting through his cluttered desk, he grabs his cell phone and flips it open, calling Ville. He doesn’t know what time it is for Ville, nor does he care about the fact Ville might be busy at the moment. 

They need to talk, and they need to talk _now_.

Ville answers the phone on the fourth ring. “Hei?” He sounds a little groggy, but Bam doesn’t delve much on it. He cuts right to the chase:

“Where are you?”

“A pub, having an absolutely horrible beer,” Ville replies. “I don’t know why I bothered with beer in the first place, what was I thinking? I should have just--”

“Country, asshole!” Bam interrupts. “City, location, come on!”

Ville chuckles. “Eager, are you? And here I was thinking you didn’t have time to come out to Europe this go around.”

“Yeha, well, I’m fucking making some,” Bam says, bitterly. “Now come on, where are you?”

“England.”

“...you wanna be more specific than that? It’s a big fucking country.”

“Actually, compared to more others in Europe, it’s fairly small, although very densely populated.”

Of all the times for Ville to (deservedly) fuck with Bam, he just _has_ to pick right now.

Bam opens his mouth, about to go off in a full scale temper-tantrum, but Ville thankfully distracts with that sweet, jovial laugh of his again before finally providing the necessary details. “Birmingham currently, but we’re about to leave for Glasgow for the last night of the festival--” Bam grabs his mouse and begins looking up flights to Glasgow. “--Starts at 6pm tomorrow. Would you like me to add your name to the list?”

“I don’t need to be on a stupidass list, they’ll let me in regardless,” He snarls as he fumbles for his wallet and credit card, typing the information in with his free hand.

“Mmm, yeah, I suppose so. But better to be safe, just in case,” Ville says, humming. “Not that I’m complaining, of course, but why the sudden change of heart?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, you know damn well wh--” Bam pauses as his computer screen refreshes and confirms the purchase of his flight -- his flight that’s leaving in an hour. “Shit!”

“Everything alright over there, darling?” Ville inquires, as Bam begins to scramble to get his shit together.

“No, it’s not alright!” Bam exclaims, but he doesn’t elaborate further. He doesn’t have the time, and really, this isn’t the sort of thing to do over the phone. If it were, then he wouldn’t be hauling ass to Europe right now. “I gotta go, I’ll see you tomorrow. And we _will_ talk then.”

He snaps his phone shut before Ville can respond.

XXXXX

Miraculously -- or thanks to the speed of the Lambo and his blatant disregard for county speed limits -- Bam makes it to the airport on time for his flight to Glasgow. It’s a pretty empty flight, especially in First Class where he’s the sole guest, which probably explains why the airline was selling seats until the literal last minute. Bam is grateful for the unexpected privacy, as it means he can wallow in his bitterness, alone and undisturbed.

He spends most of the flight asleep, his arms crossed and a scowl permanently plastered across his face.

It’s midday in England when he arrives, according to the pilot’s far too chipper overhead announcement that wakes him from his sullen nap. Turning on his cell phone, Bam sees a text from Ville, detailing hotel information and whatnot. He gives the address to the first cab driver that he can flag down outside the airport.

Once at the hotel, Bam makes his way right to the room number Ville provided and aggressively bangs on the door. He taps his foot impatiently as he waits, and a few seconds later, the door is swung open and Ville greets him with a smile. It’s certainly warm and friendly, but still not as big as the one he was giving that asshole in the video.

“Welcome to Glasgow!” Ville greets enthusiastically.

Bam huffs and pushes past him. “Yeah, yeah, some happy-ass ‘welcome’ indeed. Shut the door, we need to talk.”

Ville raises a brow, but nods, gently closing the door behind Bam. He looks back over at Bam and folds his arms. “Alright, I’m listening. Go on.”

“Why don’t you tell me who the hell Bert McCracken is?”

“Bert?” Ville asks, a puzzled look on his face. “He’s the singer from The Used, one of the bands we’re doing the festival with. Nice guy, very funny, too.” He moves across the room to the nightstand, reaching for his pack of cigarettes. “Why do you ask?”

“Why do I _ask_?” Bam hisses. “Why the fuck do you think I ask?”

“...well, I don’t know, which is why I’m asking?” Ville says, only looking more confused as he lights his cigarette. “Why don’t you sit down, darling, you seem stressed.”

“Hell fucking yeah I’m stressed!” Bam exclaims, throwing up his hands in frustration. “Do you really think I’d rush across the world if I wasn’t--” To be fair, Bam has dropped everything and gone across the world for far less. “--It’s hard not to be ‘stressed’ when you’re out here, making out with fuckers like him, and turning it into a goddamn show that everyone can see!”

“Ah, so _that_ is what this is about,” Ville says, calmly, and in that way Bam absolutely detests. Bam is argumentative by nature, and sometimes, he just wants to fight for the sake of fighting. He actually wants people to argue back with him, that way he can feel like he’s won, or at least convince himself that he has. But Ville, he never does that; he rarely even raises his voice and it simultaneously frustrates and allures Bam to no end.

Ville is quiet for what feels like an eternity before he sits down on the edge of the bed. He pats the spot beside him and motions Bam over.

Bam bites down on his lower lip, hesitating, before he gives in and begrudgingly accepts the invitation, though he does sit further away than he normally would. Ville still slides a slender arm around Bam’s waist and brings him close, and suddenly, all the fight and petulance has left Bam entirely.

“I thought you were alright with that sort of thing,” Ville finally says. “You know, kissing other people, seeing other people, and...‘seeing’ other people--” He says the second ‘seeing’ with airquotes, and Bam’s grateful for the more subtle way of phrasing it. He’s not sure he can handle Ville openly saying, ‘you said we can fuck other people’, in his current emotional state, even though it’s true, he did say that. He said all of it.

Bam frowns and clings a little tighter to Ville. “I know, I know...”

Ville takes a drag from his cigarette. “So, I ask once again: why the sudden change of heart?”

“I just…” Bam shifts nervously under Ville’s touch. “I don’t know. I thought that I was okay with it, y’know, us just fucking and then being able to ‘see’ other people. But just seeing you actually _do_ it? I guess maybe I’m not alright with it.”

“I think that’s a bit of an understatement, darling,” Ville says, lightly, and Bam can feel the warm chuckle bubble up in his chest as he laughs. He reaches down and grabs Bam’s chin, locking their gazes together. “So tell me, then. What are you alright with? What _do_ you want?”

Bam swallows and immediately looks away. It’s never been easy for him to be so forthcoming with his emotions, specifically these sorts of ones. The sensitive, ‘soft’ ones that he’s spent years suppressing, and only unleashing them when he’s with Ville, in the safety and security that is the singer’s arms behind a closed hotel room door. And even then, despite how much he’s done it and how much he loves it, it’s still not easy for Bam.

“Go on,” Ville encourages, pressing a kiss to Bam’s forehead. “Whatever it is, whatever you need. It’s yours, it’s done. I just need you to say it, darling. For me.”

Bam might not be able to do it for himself, but if it’s for Ville? Now that he can certainly do.

“You,” Bam finally sputters out in a small voice. “And only you...nobody else.” He winces like he does after performing one of his many death-defying stunts, and somehow, those vulnerable words hurt even more than any supermarket shopping cart bail ever could.

Fortunately, Ville mercifully puts him out of his misery promptly. “Done,” Ville says, direct and to the point. No questions asked, no dragging things out, just the way Bam likes it. 

Just the way Ville _knows_ he needs it.

Ville reaches down and kisses Bam on his lips, and Bam eagerly returns the kiss, emitting a small and soft grunt-like noise, as if to say ‘thank you’.

“Actually, since we’re being so honest,” Ville says as he pulls back. “I do have a confession to make.” 

“What is it?” Bam says, quickly and a touch anxiously. Just when he thought they were out of the woods.

“The...let’s call it the ‘situation’ with Bert. You found out about it from a YouTube video, correct?”

“Yeah, I did.” Bam frowns, his brows furrowing together. He sits more upright and looks Ville in the eye. “Wait, how did you know about that?”

“Because.” A smug, knowing smirk surfaces on Ville’s face. “I’m xxvivalababe66xx.”

“You asshole!” Bam laughs and playfully shoves Ville back against the bed. “You had me thinking it was some crazy, stalker fan!”

“Ah, but what am I, if not a crazy, stalker fan of yours?” Ville snickers as he grabs Bam and brings him close so they can lie on the bed together. He reaches for the ash tray on the nightstand to put out his cigarette, and then he reaches for Bam and his scruffy, slightly unruly hair. Gently, he pushes it away from Bam's face and stares at him, a fondness in his eyes. “I am sorry for the stress it all may have caused you, though. My intent was good, I think you can see that much now, no?”

“Yeah, yeah, I can. Still a dick move though…” Bam scoots closer, and Ville wraps his arms around Bam, enveloping Bam in the warmth and security that he always wants. That he always needs. He sighs, contently, burrowing his face in the crook of Ville’s neck. And then he whispers something. It’s very soft, barely even audible, but still, he says it: “I love you…”

“And I love you, too, darling,” Ville responds, loudly, confidently, and clearly, and without a single shred of doubt in his voice. 

Bam doesn’t have to look up to know that Ville is smiling as he says it. And he is absolutely certain that it’s even bigger and even more radiant than the one in xxvivalababe666xx’s video.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to scream with me about Vam anytime [on tumblr](https://smileandasong.tumblr.com/)! and for REAL Vam simping needs, feel free to check out my [HIM/Jackass blog](https://villevalos.tumblr.com) too! thanks again for reading, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
